Why?
by monkeysista321
Summary: okay i suck at summarys and names so heres my best the care bears are humans going to a normall school in NYC with crushes
1. Chapter 1

Why?

By Monkeysista321

This is care bear human fanfiction

Tender heart was walkng to school with his best friend funshine when cheer skipped by

"Hey funshine" she said cheerfully

"hey cheer" Funshine said

"hey cheer" Tender heart said

"did you hear" Cheer started "that there is some new students coming to school isnt that cool"

"new students" Tender heart said "cool"

"i heard that one was from mexico"

"really"

"yea"

they chated about the new studends for along time then they finally got to school "i cant wait" cheer said

"you cant wait for what" cheers best friend love-a-lot said

"theres going to be new students"

"cool" love-a-lot said walking to her locker witch was right next to cheers then this guy with medium skin and brownish orangeish hair walked bye "who is he" love-a-lot asked

"maybe its one of the new students" cheer said staring at the guy

"hola" the guy said in a mexican accent cheer and love-a-lot just stared at him

"Definatly" cheer said " he must be the mexican one"

"cheer" love-a-lot said "your being rude, hey"

"ok" cheer said "hi"

"hola again" the guy said again

"my name is cheer and this is my bff love-a-lot" cheer said

"whats your name" love-a-lot said

"amigo" he said back

then they heard a big _thump_ and some laughing cheer love-a-lot and amigo looked over

"oopsy" said some guy who was on the floor with all his books scattered about the place

"oopsy" amigo said "what happend

"well" oopsy said while getting up "i was walking then i tripped on my shoelace"

"why cant you just tye your shoe" cheer said

"well" oopsy said "i forgot to"

"WHAT?!!?!?" cheer exlaimed "you forgot"

"yea i guess" oopsy said picking up his books

"oh yea i'm cheer and this is my bff love-a-lot" cheer said

"i'm oopsy" oopsy said cheer heard someone talking then she looked over her shoulder and smiled it was funshine and tenderheart they were coming around the corner she fixed her hair

"hi funshine" she said

"hey cheer" funshine said

"why dont you ever say hi to me" tenderheart said

"oh yea you hey" cheer said "so funshine i heard that you had this big soccer game coming up"

"yea" funshine said

"i..." cheer started

"i'm rooting for you" Love-a-lot interupted

"Hey!" cheer exlaimed "that was rude"

"sorry" love-a-lot said the bell ringed and every one hurried to there class rooms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cheer was skipping to lunch when she noticed that the notice board has beeen updated so she stoped skippng to look at it

"awsome" she said

"whats so awsome?" Cheers other best friend Share asked

"theres going to be a school dance" Cheer said

"really" Share said "cool"

"you know what that means right?" Cheer asked

"what?"

"dont act dumb with me it means you have to ask Grumpy to go with you"

"i cant"

"yea you can now lets go we have to hurry to lunch"

"okay" Share said as they ran to the cafitaria

"Hey Love-a-lot" Cheer said as they got to the cafitaria "did you see the notice board today?"

"no i dont ever look at it"  
"well theres going to be a school dance" Cheer said "i've been trying to get share to ask grumpy but she just wont"

"why not"

"shes to scared" Cheer said so they chatted about the school dance for awile then school was over and Cheer was running home she was thinking of the school dance when

_BUMP_she bumped into Funshine

"hey Cheer" Funshine said

"oh hey Funshine" Cheer said "did you hear about the school dance"

"yea"  
"oh cool, well i've got to go" Cheer said then started running again then she got home

"Mom i'm home"

"hello darling how was school" Cheers Mom said

"it was great there were new students Amigo and Oopsy"

"cool"

"and there going to be a school dance isnt that great"

"that sounds very cool"

"i am going to ask Funshine to it"

"nice"

"but after i get Share to ask Grumpy cause if shes not going with Grumpy then i am not going with Funshine"

"but honey dont get all mixed up in someones elses life dont forget about your ow n"

"i know what i am doing is being nice"

"whatever you say"

---------------------------------

Love-a-lot was looking in her closet for soming to wear to the dance tomorow she was going to ask Funshine to the dance

"what should i wear" she wondered aloud she heard the phone ring so she got up to get it

"hello" she said

"hey is Love-a-lot there"

"yea this is she"

"great its me Cheer i was calling to figure out a plan to make Share ask Grumpy"

"ugh you know i dont want to get mixed up with this"

"come on shes our friend and i'm just trying to help her"

"yea i know but your gonna end up ruining her life instead"

"no i am not"

"yea you are anyway ive gotta hang up now bye" Love-a-lot hung up the phone before Cheer could say another thing Love-a-lot knew how this will end if Cheer trys to help Share in disaster so she went back to looking for something to wear

------------------------------------

the next day Cheer skipped to school like she does every day she when she got to school she saw this girl she had sea green hair and she was wearing this really pretty dress Cheer walked up to her and said

"hi"

"hi" the girl said back

"my name is Cheer"

"my name is Wish"

"hi Wish nice to meet you are you new"

"yea"

"oh i did not see you yesterday"

"i just moved here last week this is my first day of school"

"oh no wonder i did not see you"

"well i gotta go" Wish said as she started walking of

"wow" Cheer said

"what is so wow" Love-a-lot said as she walked up to Cheer

"this new girl her name is Wish and sheand had sea green hair that looked like a mermaids hair"

"okay whatever i just asked funshine to the dance and he said yes"

"what no" Cheer said "you cant" she started to cry she did not want anyone to see her cry so she got up and ran _mom was right _she thought she kept runing even though she knew it was agaist the rules right now she did not care she ran into the girls bathroom and started to cry _i should of asked him yesterday when i bumped into him _she thought then she heard the school bell ring so she got up wiped her tears of her face with her hand and got to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

after class Love-a-lot went searching for Cheer she felt really bad

"Cheer" she said after awle when she found her

"what do YOU want" Cheer said

"i am so sorry"

"no" Cheer started " i am i made such a big deal when its all my fault i should of asked him yesterday when i bumped into him and now here i am trying to explain things i dont even get and that makes me even more stressed and now i am about to cry again" Cheer wiped her eyes she felt horrible

"its okay" Love-a-lot said trying to comfort Cheer

"easy for you to say your the one whos going to the dance with Funshine"

"so what lets forget about that"

"shut up Love-a-lot your not helping" Cheer started crying even more "your going to have such a magical night at the dance so dont let me ruin it"

"oh your not ruining anything"

"yea what ever have fun at the dance cause i'm not going anymore" Cheer got up and started to walk of

"wait!" Love-a-lot said Cheer just ignored her and ran off then love a lot noticed that allmost every one at school was watching them the whole time even Funshine

"uh oh" she said

"wow" Tenderheart said "Cheer is really haveing a bad day uh"

"shut up Tenderheart" Love-a-lot yelled

"okay" Tenderheart said quickly

"HA she yelled at you" Good luck said

"well..." Tenderheart started "atleast shes not going to the dance with you"

"yea so shes not going with you either shes going with Funshine"

"shut up both of you" Love-a-lot yelled again

"yea" Funshine said as he helped Love-a-lot up "are you okay"

"yea but now Cheers mad at me"

"dont worry she'll get over it"

"no she wont" Love-a-lot said and then started looking for Share

"share" Love-a -lot said when she found Share "the worst thing just happend Cheers really mad at me

"why" Share said then love a lot explained what happend

"wow" Share said "hopefully she gets over it"

"thats the point she'll never get over it"

"its okay" Share said then they heard the lunch bell ring so they ran to lunch they saw Cheer siting all by herself

"cheer" Love-a-lot called

"go away" Cheer said

"Cheer Love-a-lot is really sorry" Share said

"well that wont help my hole life is ruined all because of her" Cheer said

"i think your over reacting"

"no i am not only thing that will help is if you ask Grumpy to the dance then i'll be happy"

"what but i cant"

"then you should just go away then" so then Share and Love-a-lot walked away from Cheer they sat down at a table

"wow" Share said "she really is really mad at you"

"i know" Love-a-lot sighed she wished she knew what to do but cheer was really mad at her now she wanted to cry herself then Wish came by and sat down

"uh hello" she said

"hi" Love-a-lot said "who are you"

"oh i'm wish i tryed to sit with Cheer but she told me to go away"

"oh she just really mad at me cause i'm going to the dance with Funshine"

"why do people get so mad about little things like boys"

"well... cause its importent to them" Love-a-lot tryed to explain

"oh i'm sorry"

"sorry for what" Share said

"nothing sorry" Wish said

"okay" Love-a-lot said

-----------

Cheer ran home she did not fell like skipping today soon she got home

"Mom i'm home she said as she got inside

"hello honey" Cheers mom said Cheer went to the kitchen were her mom was

"how was school" her Mom said as she took some cookies out of the oven and seted them on the table "want some cookies"

"no" Cheer said as she sat down "today was horrible"

"what happend honey"

"Well Love-a-lot asked Funshine to the dance and he said yes"

"well honey remamber what i said you got to mixed up in Shares life"

"Mom i know and now i feel horrible for yelling at Love-a-lot"

"well its going to be okay" Cheer wanted to beleive her Mom but she did not know


	4. Chapter 4

Share walked to school she was thinking When

_**Bump, **_She bumped right into grumpy they both went tumbleing to the ground

"Bumblingbittlebots" Grumpy exclaimed

"Oh i'm so sorry" Share said

"Its okay" Grumpy said "Just watch out next time" Then he got up and left Share just sat there

"Hello" This girl with purpleish pinkish hair said "Need any help"

"Oh, no i'm fine" Share Replyed

"What happen'd" The girl said she paused for a bit then exploded saying "Oh no what if an invisable monster pushed you OR An Rabbid animal bit you..." She Trailed of saying things that would rarely happen

"No Nothing happen'd i just bumped into someone" Share tryed to explain

"Oh no he could of been a stalker OR he could of been trying to take you away with him you'll never come back" The girl said once again

"No it was just grumpy" Share said

"Huh who's Grumpy" The girl asked

"He's just a friend of mine" Share said "Oh yea my name is share whats your's?"

"Oh, my name is best friend" The girl said

"Nice to meet you best friend, But i have to get to school bye" Share said as walking of _Mmmh wonder what school that girl goes to_ Share thought then she finally got to school

"Hey" Love-a-Lot said "have you talked to Cheer"

"No, Sorry" Share said they walked over to her locker Cheer's locker was right next to hers so cheer had to be there

"Hey Cheer" Love-a-Lot said when they got to the locker's

"Oh Hey" Cheer said "I'm soo sorry i have not talked to you we should not let stupid boy's get in the way of our friendship!"

"Yea" Love-a-Lot said hugging Cheer

"Anyway guy's i meant this girl her name was best friend she seemed to be our age but she over reacted about everything i just bumped into grumpy and she said an invissable monter pushed me or he was a stalker.." Share said

"Wait!" Cheer exclaimed "You bumped into grumpy awsome!"

"You asked him to the dance right?" Love-a-Lot said

"No" Share Said Quietly "Was i supposed to?"

"Duh" Love-a-Lot and Cheer said at the same time. Then funshine came walked over and Cheer fixed her hair of course

"Hi!" Cheer said cheerfully

"Hey!' Funshine said in his normal peppy voice

"Hey" Love-a-Lot said "Excited for the dance?"

"Yea" Funshine said

"Yea i guess" Cheer said not so cheerfully

"I did'nt ask you" Love-a-Lot Said

"So what" Cheer said slamming her locker door shut and walking of.

"Ugh" Love-a-Lot said then she walked of with funshine to class Share just standed there _They just left me with out even saying good bye _Share then just ran to class

---------

wish was walking to school when she saw someone walking up to her

"Hello" This guy with green hair said "My name is Oopsy, Whats your's"

"Oh, Hi my name is Wish" Wish said "But i must be on my way bye now" She Kept Walking

"Nice name" Oopsy said running up to her "Hey wait up, your fast"

"Thanks, But i have to go now" Wish Kept walking

"I'll walk you home" Oopsy said

"Oh no I canwalk home myself" Wish said without stopping

"Aww come on please" Oopsy pleading Then out of no were some girl jumped right out at him tackling him down to the ground

"Ow" Oopsy said "What was that for?"

"You stalker leave her alone" The girl said trying to hit Oopsy

"Oh plaese stop" Wish cryed

"No this is for your own safety" The Girl said still trying to hit Oopsy

"Stop!" Wish said starting to cry

"Help get this women off of me!" Oopsy said

"I'm trying!" Wish said now crying

"Don't worry i'll take care of him" The girl said then Cheer comes to pull her of

"Hey" Cheer said "Don't hit Oopsy Meanie poo"

"Sorry" The girl said "I'm just trying to help, Bye the way i'm best friend"

"Oh your that freak share was talking about well you probly think Oopsy's a stalker or something"

"Well he seemed like it" Best friend said "Well i've gotta go bye" She got up and left then everyone else left to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheer skipped to school she could not wait for the dance then she remembered

"Oh no i dont have a date" She exclaimed she ran to school when she got there she ran to Love-a-Lots locker

"Love-a-Lot i don't have a date!" Cheer exclaimed when she got to Love-a-Lot locker

"Don't worry cheer you'll get one" Love-a-Lot assured Cheer

"Yea i guess" Cheer said settling down

----------

Tenderheart walked to lunch with funshine they were mostly silent the whole time then they got to the lunch room

"Soo.." Tenderheart said thinking of something to say

"Aern't you excited about the dance it sounds FUN-Tabulous" Funshine Said

"Oh Not Really" Tenderheart said

"Whats got you so down?" Funshine asked then good luck came over

"Duh, He's just pouting about how Love-a-Lot asked you to the dance and not him" Good Luck Said "Well Tenderheart stop pouting cause your not the only one remember she did'nt even ask me"

"Oh shut up please" Tenderheart said

"Whatever" Good Luck said finally sitting down

"Soo Good Luck you excited for the dance" Funshine asked

"Yea a bit" Good Luck replyed

"Now your doing it to" Tenderheart said

"So what" Good Luck said Tenderheart looked over his shoulder at were Love-a-Lot was siting _I wish i was going to the dance with her _Tenderheart thought _Funshine's soo lucky_

"Tenderheart its time for class" Good luck said

"Oh, Okay" Tenderheart said while getting up he looked at Love-a-Lot once more but she allredy got up and left so he just went to class

-----------

Harmony skipped home today was a great day she aced her test and when she got home her mom would be waiting to bring her to the pet store to buy a dog she always wanted a dog she could not wait then when she got home her mom was not home not even her dad she found a note on the fridge it said:

Honey sorry but

I had to go back

to work they

needed me sorry

again

Love Mom

She started to cry her whole day was ruined cause of her mom's stupid work so she took her bag and she left she did not know were she was going but she knew she had to leave the house she remembered when she moved in

(Flash Back)

_Harmony looked out the window to NYC she could not beleive it she was actually in NYC excitedly she saw this park it looked grand_

_"Mom can i go there" She said pointing to the park_

_"Someday" Her mom said but day's wnet by she never got to go cause her mom had work every single time she said she'll bring her_

(End Flash Back)

She Started to cry then she knew were she was going she quickly ran to the park then she found it she ran to the swing she swang for a long time intill it got dark then she started to go home but noticed she had no idea were she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Harmony looked despratly all around her she knew her mom was worryed sick at home so she started running down the street then she heard a car coming she did not know were from though, she looked all around

"Help!" She cried she started running even faster "Help!" She tripped over a rock she started crying "Help!" Cried again this time she heard someone running over to her she froze scared she said

"Who's there"

"Hello" A mans voice said "Who's there?"

"No, Who's you" Harmony asked remembering what her mom said

"_Dont tell anyone your name with out knowing there's"_

"I'm Good luck" The man said

"Oh, Good luck it's me Harmony" Harmony said "What are you doing here?"

"First what are you doing here?"

"Well...I...I guess i wanted to take a walk and...I stayed out for to long"

"Oh, Well i'll take you home" Good luck said as he helped Harmony up

"Thanks" Harmony said they were silent all the way back home

--------------

Harmony quietly tiptoed inside

"Harmony!!" She heard her mom say from the kitchen "Get you booty in here" Harmony ran into the kitchen were her mom was

"Yes mom" She said as soon as she got into the kitchen

"Were have you been?" Her mom said

"I was at the park" Harmony said "You know that park you promised you'd bring me to"

"Oh, Honey i'm soo sorry" Her mom said

"You promised, But never brought me" Harmony started to cry

"Sorry i've been to busy with work"

"Yea i know what about the pet store or that time you said you'd come to job day at school and instead you had to go to work" Harmony ran to her room and threw her bag on the bed and started crying even more she cryed herself to sleep

---------------

Tenderheart walked to school alone today cause Funshine was walking with Love-a-Lot tomarrow was the dance and allmost everyone in school had a date

Oopsy had Wish

Amigo had True Heart

Funshine had Love-a-Lot

Champ had Best Friend

He walked for some time then he finally got to school he went to his locker

"Hey" Champ said "You excited for the dance?"

"No not really" Tenderheart said

"Oh yea i forgot if you don't get to go with Love-a-Lot then you dont care" Champ said annoyed

"Whatever" Tenderheart said shutting his locker and leaving.

---------------

Share walked to lunch, today she was going to ask Grumpy to the dance when she got to the cafiteria she saw Grumpy sitting alone she started to go over to his table then Funshine walked to Grumpy's table and sat down Share turned around she just could'nt ask him.


	7. SuperNova

Tenderheart woke up in the middle of the night cause of a bad dream about Love-a-Lot in the dream Love-a-Lot started dating Funshine ane then everyone in school was dating someone and they were all teasing him about being lonely

----------

Tenderheart walked into the cafitarea

"Hey, Love-a-Lot" He said walking over to Love-a-Lot

"Yeah" Love-a-Lot said Then right out of nowere he kissed her then everybody looked at him he blushed then ran out of the lunch room Love-a-Lot just stood there to stunned to move

"Wow" Cheer said walking up to Love-a-Lot

"Wow" Love-a-Lot said "What just happend"

"Well.." Cheer started but Love-a-Lot interuppted

"I know what happend!" Love-a-Lot said

"kay, you just asked and i was simply ansering" Cheer said grinning an evil grinn

"What ev" Love-a-Lol said "What is Funshine saw"

"What if Funshine saw" Cheer Said Excitedly "Yay" She said running out of the lunch room

----------

Tenderheart was walking in the halls _I can't beleive i did that _He thought

----------

Harmony walked up to Good luck

"I just wanted to thank you for your help last night" She said

----------

Suprise skipped and hopped down the hallway then she saw Tenderheart She skipped over to him

"Hey!" She said cheerfully "You got alot of courage to do what you just did"

"Whatever" Tenderheart said starting to walk aay but then Suprise jumped onto his back and kissed him

"Bye" She said jumping off his back Tenderheart ran off Suprise just stoob there blushing then Cheer came up to her

"Hey!" Cheer said "Whats with the blushing"

"Nothing" Suprise said in a sing-song voice she giggled and skipped off

----------

Oopsy walked down the hallway remembering Wish he never had a good intruduction Then he saw her down the hallway

"Hey Wish!" he said running up to wish then Bump he fell right ontop of her "Oopsey"

Wish layed there blushing then Oopsy got up and helped her up

"I'm soo sorry" He said

"Well i got to go Sorry" She said

"Aww come on" Oopsy said "Plaese atleast let me walk you home"

"Okay" Wish said then walked off Oopsy just stood there then

"YES!" He Yelled happily "I did it!" he skipped and jumped and danced all over


	8. Super Short Special

Cheer Thought has she walked down the hallway. _What was Suprise so smiley about. _Then she saw Love-a-Lot.

"Hey Love-a-Lot" She said running up to her.

"What?" Love-a-Lot said.

"Suprise she was all smiley" Cheer tryed to explain "And blushey"

"For one blushey is not a word. For two eek that means she's in love" Love-a-Lot said.

"Yeah your right" Cheer exclaimed.

"Well gotta go" Love-a-Lot said.

------

Tenderheart was walking home when he saw Love-a-Lot up ahead. he thought of hideing but then though no.

"Hey" He managed to say.

"Hi" Love-a-Lot said.

Tenderheart did'nt know what to say next. After what happend in school Love-a-Lot probley hated him for embaressing her in front of the whole school even Funshine. What was soo special about Funshine he's hust som overly peppy fool. Tenderheart Picked up a Rock and Through a rock. then it accsadently hit Love-a-Lot.

"Ow" She said."Tenderheart!. Why did you kick that rock at me" She said furociously mad.

"I did'nt mean to' Tenderheart said."Are you okay"

"Yeah i guess" She said. Tenderheart looked at her. He noticed she had a scar cause of the rock.

"I'm so sorry" He said.

"Its okay" She said.Walking away.

"Still I'm sorry" Tenderheart said. He thought for a minute. Then he ran up to Love-a-Lot And kissed her.

"Sorry" He said and ran off.


End file.
